Happy Birthday To You
by Fumiko Yamazaki
Summary: Hanya kumpulan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Sasuke dan Hinata. DLDR! Mind R&R?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, typo (s), de el el**

**Di sini saya buat ulang tahun Hinata sama Sasuke nggak sama kayak di manga. Jadi jangan heran waktu bacanya. **

…

**Happy Birthday to you you**

**Happy Reading**

…

_Hadiah Ulang Tahun ke-16_

Hinata ngiri. Sumpah ngiri. Ngiri banget ngelihat Naruto dan Sakura _kissing_ waktu acara ultahnya Sakura yang ke-17. Siapa nggak ngiri coba kalau gitu? Apalagi Hinata yang menyandang gelar 'Jomblo Sejati Nggak Bisa Nyari Cowok'

Pulang dari pesta Hinata langsung nangis di pinggir jalan.

"Kenapa aku nggak pernah bisa pacaran?" teriaknya kesal. Untung aja jalanan sepi kalau nggak pasti udah dilempar pakai sandal jepit.

Hinata ngelirik jam tangannya.

12.55 p.m

"Lima menit lagi ulang tahunku. Dan aku nggak punya pacar. _Kami-sama_ jahat banget sih." Sungutnya sambil masih berjalan.

"Coba ada yang nembak aku. Ahhh…. Andai aja ada cowok yang nembak aku buat jadi pacarnya." Tangannya mengatup dan menatap ke arah langit.

"Kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

"_What_?"

Hinata melotot.

"Kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

Di depannya ada Sasuke si _prince ice_ yang nembak dia dengan muka es.

"Memang kamu suka sama aku?" tanya Hinata cengo.

"Itu kuanggap sebagai jawaban 'ya'" lanjut Sasuke posesif.

"_Nani_?"

Cup!

"Mau ya jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke lagi sebelum Hinata pingsan.

….

_Cake Pedas di Usia 18 Tahun_

"Hinata-_chan_? Kau ingin buat apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Hinata yang sedang membuat kue tart.

"Tentu saja membuat kue untuk ulang tahunmu Sasuke-_kun_." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis membalas senyuman Hinata.

"Ah, aku harus ke kamar kecil. Sasuke-_kun_ tolong masukan gula pasir kedalamnya ya. Cukup sepuluh sendok makan." Kata Hinata sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke yang cemberut.

'Banyak sekali gula pasirnya. Aku kan tidak suka makanan manis.' Batin Sasuke merengut.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide gila di kepalanya.

"Kuenya matang!" seru Hinata sambil mengeluarkan kue tart dari oven.

"Hn."

"Ayo di coba Sasuke-_kun_. A.." Hinata menyuapi Sasuke dan langsung di makan oleh Sasuke.

"Sekarang giliranmu. Aaa…"

Setelah makan sepotong, Hinata merasa panas di lidahnya. Rasanya seperti makan puluhan potong cabe. Maka matanya menjadi berair, wajahnya memerah, dan bibirnya agak bengkak.

"Kenapa rasa cakenya pedas?" tanya Hinata sambil langsung meminum banyak-banyak air putih.

"Itu ku masukan lada. Cake pedas enak juga ya ternyata." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"_Nani_?" Hinata terkaget-kaget.

"Tapi pedas sekali."

CUP!

"Kalau begini tidak pedas lagi kan." Kata Sasuke sebelum mengecup bibir Hinata lagi.

…

_Surprise _

Hinata ngambek. Ngambek, ngambek, ngambek. Pokonya ngambek deh!

Masa pacar sendiri Ulang Tahun malah di cuekkin. Nggak enak banget di gituin.

Dari pagi sampai malam, Hinata di cuekkin terus sama Sasuke. Sibuk ngapain sih Sasuke sampai cuekkin Hinata? Ya ada aja.

Kembali dalam perjalan pulang Hinata nangis. Sama persis di jalan waktu Sasuke nembak dia dulu.

"Hiks, hiks, Sasuke-_kun_ kok cuek sama aku? Salahku apa sih?" katanya sambil nangis.

TIIITTT…. TIIITT….

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada banyak mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Jumlahnya banyak sampai memenuhi lebar jalan yang dilewati.

Saat Hinata menoleh ke depan, begitu juga kondisinya. Banyak mobil yang melaju ke arahnya. Saat Hinata hendak berlari ke samping, ternyata dari arah samping kanan dan kiri muncul pengendara motor berjaket hitam.

Kini Hinata dalam posisi di tengah terkepung oleh mobil dan motor yang menahannya dari arah depan, belakang dan sisi kanan, kiri.

Sorot lampu mobil dan motor membuat Hinata menjadi silau dan ketakutan.

"Ada apa ini?" pikir Hinata panik.

TIIITTTT…. TIIIIITTT…

Secara bersamaan pengendara mobil dan motor itu membunyikan klakson. Dan sontak membuat Hinata menjadi sangat ketakutan.

"Tidak! Ada apa ini?" teriak Hinata.

Tapi suara klakson itu makin menjadi-jadi. Membuat Hinata hampir tuli bila dia tidak menutup telinganya.

"_IIIEEE_!" Hinata meringkuk ketakutan.

"SURPRISE…" suara klakson berhenti dan berganti dengan suara teriakan orang banyak. Saat Hinata membuka matanya, ternyata sudah ada Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Sakura, dan temannya yang lain. Tidak lupa juga kekasihnya, Sasuke.

"_Tanjoubi omedeto_, Hinata-_chan_." Seru mereka bersamaan.

Dan yang paling membuat Hinata deg-degan adalah saat Sasuke menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuket mawar merah dan sebuah kotak berwarna merah.

"Hinata-_chan_, kamu mau menikah denganku?"

Hinata langsung menutup mukanya dan mengangguk.

"_Ciee,,, ometedo, omedeto.." _teriak yang lainnya bersamaan.

…

_A Trouble Gift_

"Kyaaa! _Itttaiii_…." Teriak Hinata.

Tangannya menjambak-jambak rambut Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun, ittai, itatai_…"

"Iya, Hinata-_chan_, aku sudah pelan-pelan. Tapi jangan jambak-jambak juga dong!" omel Sasuke.

"_Ittai_, Sasuke. _Ittai_." Hinata masih memekik kesakitan.

"Maaf, Dokter Uchiha. Sepertinya lebih baik bila persalinan ini kami yang tangani. Anda temani saja istri anda di samping. Kasihan juga bila seperti ini." Saran seorang perawat yang kasihan melihat Sasuke dijambak-jambak padahal dia sedang menangani persalinan isterinya sendiri.

Sementara Sasuke, "Hm, _Arigatou_!" jawabnya singkat sembari berurai air mata.

Segera digenggamnya tangan Hinata dan mencoba memberi semangat.

"KYAAAA!"

"AYO HINATA! SEMANGAT! SEMANGAT! SEMANGAT!" teriak Sasuke.

Alhasil perawat dan suster di ruangan itu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan suami-isteri tersebut.

"Nggak nyangka yah, Dokter Sasuke yang biasanya galak bukan main, jadi OOC kalau ketemu isterinya." Bisik salah satu suster dengan tampang 'Apa gue ngimpi?'

Setelah beberapa saat,

"Sasuke-_kun_, kita punya anak kembar!" kata Hinata, "Salah satunya mirip denganmu."

"Terimakasih, Ya sayang." Kecup Sasuke.

"Ne, _chotto_ Sasuke-_kun_!"

CUP!

"_Tanjoubi omedeto_, ne." ujar Hinata tersenyum beserta kedua anaknya.

….

_OWARI_

…

_A/N_Happy Birthday to me. Oke, mungkin feelnya kurang kerasa atau hambbar sama sekali. Sebenarnya ini file lama sebelum hiatus, jadi selain idenya sudah lupa, cara penulisanku juga sudah berubah. Tapi semoga berkenan lah. Oh, iya, HBD juga buat yang ultah hari ini sama seperti aku. Yey, Happy Birthday! Tanjoubi Omedeto!_

_Sign_

_Fumiko Yamazaki_


End file.
